A Postdoctoral Fellowship Training Program in Clinical Neuroscience is proposed. This is a multidisciplinary program, particularly designed to train young investigators in clinical neuroscience areas relevant to the study of major psychoses. All trainees will be required to develop a set of core skills (biostatistics and standardized clinical assessment), but they will also develop expertise in a special skills area: e.g., one of the imaging modalities, molecular genetics or neuropsychological assessment. This training program will build on existing research facilities such as our MHCRC, which consists of four core units (Administrative, Assessment and Training, Biostatistics and Image Analysis) and six research units (Diagnosis and Phenomenology, Structural Neuroimaging, Functional Neuroimaging, Cognitive Neuroscience, Genetics, and Neuropharmacology). Trainees will be encouraged to identify a mentor as early as possible to develop an area of special expertise; each trainee will be expected to design and complete at least one research protocol during the second year of the training program.